Patrick Ross
Name: Patrick Ross Age: 19 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Family: Father (deceased), Mother (deceased), various sons and daughters, Sara (daughter with Eve) Status: Deceased History Patrick Ross is 19 years age and his 3-person space crew arrived on Mars within 6 months. They first collect soil samples and unknowingly find dormant alien DNA, which infects two the crew by coming on board. A seven-minute time gap occurs at NASA, which Patrick comes to and tells them there is no problem at all, looking forward to returning home to Earth. Upon returning to Earth 6 months later, he and his crew are under quarantine to not engage in sexual activity for ten days. However, Patrick begins to disregard the quarantine, as, during the night of a fundraiser, he is seen making out with a woman known only as the Debutante in a lounge room. When he is called to give a speech, the Debutante invites him to her hotel suite upstairs when he's done. After the fundraiser, he goes up to the hotel suite to find the Debutante accompanied by another woman she says is her sister. Later, he is seen having unprotected sex with the Debutante and then her sister, which results in both women undergoing accelerated pregnancy with his alien hybrid children, killing them in the process. The next day (after he takes his sons conceived through the Debutante and her sister to his family barn to hide them), he tries to consult with his father, unable to remember what happened after the fundraiser, but he ignores his problems, believing his son will one day be the President of the United States, advising him to keep his priorities straight. On the night of the final day of the quarantine, he is with his fiancée, Melissa, at his country lodge, and Melissa begins to try and have sex with him, but he doesn't feel up to it. She tells him to relax, that she will do all the work, and the next day, he awakes to find her dead and another hybrid child born to him through her. He decides to commit suicide and dresses in his military uniform, takes a rifle, and blows his head off, just as his friend, Dennis Gamble, discovers him about to take his own life. Seconds later, his head regenerates and the alien side of him takes control (it is debatable whether or not his suicide attempt resulted in his human consciousness dying and the alien side is all there is left), with the drive to mate with as many women as possible and produce as much offspring as possible. His victims and the mothers of his children are mostly prostitutes and strippers, whom he either buries or leaves behind after they give birth to his children, taking said children back to his family barn. He later attempts to mate with another woman he finds at a supermarket and discovers that he is being watched through a telepathic link with Eve, who was bombarded with radiation to awaken her dormant alien genes to initiate telepathic contact with him. He releases the woman and makes an attempt to get away, but is apprehended by Press and Dennis, who were looking for him. Unable to reach Eve when brought to the facility she's kept in, he escapes and heads back to the barn, where he finds his father (who had been informed of his son's infection), who tries to help him, but Patrick kills him. Later, he helps his children transition into the cocoon stage in order to become adults and his sons would mate with the strongest women while his daughters would mate with the strongest men in order to wipe out the human race. Later, when Eve escapes captivity, she arrives to the barn and meets with Patrick, where they engage in sexual intercourse. However, they are disturbed by the arrival of Lennox, Baker and Gamble, who infect the cocooned children with Gamble's DNA to kill them, and Patrick becomes a massive, quadruped alien and attacks the three, but then attacks and kills Eve after she turns on him. Patrick is later struck with a pitchfork by Lennox, coated with Gamble's blood, and weakened by the human DNA his hybrid immune can't fight against, later falling into bloody puddle of Gamble's blood left by his self-inflicted leg, and begins to melt away into pulp, putting an end to his reign of terror against mankind. -However, in Species III, Patrick's legacy lives on in the form Sara, his daughter with Eve, and several of his hybrid children that managed to escape the barn before they were killed. But while Sara was the result of two hybrids and was the purest of the species so far, his other children were cursed with weak immune systems that couldn't cope with common illnesses or even pollen or dust particles, leaving Sara (and later her mate created from the salvageable remains of one of his sons as the only members of his bloodline left alive). -In the novelization of the film, after his death, Patrick is given a funeral to remember the human he was and not the hybrid he became after going to Mars. Trivia * During his second time having sex, Patrick seemed to pick speed and ferocity; this may indicate the alien species has routh, quick sex. * In an unedited scene, Patrick is seen in his alien form over the Debutante's Sister. * Patrick is the only known human to murder a member of his family after becoming a hybrid, though whether this was intentional or not is up to discussion. * In the novelization, after he is killed, Patrick is given a funeral to be remembered for the human he was and not the alien he became at the end of his life. * Patrick is also the only known hybrid to have children that survive beyond one film. Category:Male Category:Alien Category:Humans Category:Hybrid